


Playing Dirty

by Spinzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Kallura Month 2017, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nudity, Sex, they had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: The paladins try a team building exercise, but Keith and Allura want to play one-on-one.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am going to white the floor with you, Keith!”

 

“Lance, the phrase is _wipe_ the floor,” Pidge corrected.

 

“Well that makes no sense!” Lance retorted, huffing indignantly.

 

“Guys,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers, “just listen to the instructions before mouthing off already.”

 

Coran cleared his throat before continuing. “As I said before, this is a training exercise based on a game called Gargon that Shiro used to play at the Garrison. What I have here is a portable light source—”

 

“A flashlight, in other words,” Shiro explained.

 

“Yes, a flashlight, right. So the flashlight will be broken down into five pieces which will be hidden throughout the castle. You have to find all of them and reassemble the flashlight to win.”

 

Hunk looked at Coran skeptically. “Sounds too easy, what’s the catch?”

 

“The pieces will only be hidden in public areas. The tricky part is the lights will be off,” replied Shiro.

 

“Oh, and I’ll be playing the Gargon, or in this case the Robeast. If I catch you then you must freeze until another teammate unfreezes you. And I get the piece back and can hide it again.”

 

“As much fun as this sounds,” Keith interjected cynically, “the castle is enormous. This could take days to complete.”

 

“Well then the sooner we start the better!”

 

Coran was obviously not changing his mind about this.

 

Allura joined the others at the starting point, garnering curious looks from the paladins as she took her mark.

 

“Princess, why are _you_ doing this?”

 

“I’m part of the team too, aren’t I Keith.”

 

“Yeah but you know the castle better than any of us, it’s hardly fair,” countered Hunk.  


She bristled at the accusation. “Fine, would you feel better if I was blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back?”

 

“I’d love to blind—”

 

“Lance!!” the team shouted in sync. Everyone knew where that was going.

 

“The blindfold is acceptable,” offered Coran. “Alteans do have incredible night vision.”

 

So it was settled. While Coran was hiding the pieces, Allura found a scarf to use and Shiro tied it around her head to be sure she didn’t have an advantage over the rest of the team.

 

The lights went out and the door swished open. Tiny dots of light lined the sides of the corridor; there was enough light to prevent tripping but not enough to illuminate anything else.

 

Soon the footsteps of the others began moving away from her. Allura went to walk in the same direction before feeling a hand grab hers. It felt familiar, and she was pretty sure it belonged to Keith. The touch of leather against her skin all but confirmed it. Not sure if the grasp was intentional she froze silently, waiting to see what his next move was.  

 

He tugged at her arm, not making a sound until they were safely in the corridor and away from the others.

 

“You okay, Princess?”

 

“I’m fine. Why did you take my hand?”

 

“I was afraid you might fall and get hurt with your eyes covered like that. You can stick with me for now. I mean, that is, if you want to.”

 

Allura felt her face heat up at the suggestion, glad that he couldn’t see it. She wondered if his complexion had changed as well.

 

“If you’d like, but aren’t you at just as much a disadvantage?”

 

“Not really,” he admitted, “I have pretty good night vision myself. Must be a Galra thing. Don’t tell the others, though. I may need to use it to my advantage again in the future.”

 

The Princess giggled at his confession and agreed to keep it between them. Then they made their way into the belly of the castle to start looking for the hidden parts. Keith maintained a tight grip on her hand, stopping to direct her when there was a step or other tripping hazard.

 

At one point he carried her on his back up a steep stairway. Normally she would have insisted on doing it herself, but was quite happy at this point to press her chest into his back. It was warm and firm and oh, so comfortable. She flushed as she imagined curling up to it, sans shirt, in her bed.

 

“Oh!” she squeaked out as he reached the top step and gently lowered her to stand on the floor.

 

“Sorry Princess, I just spotted a pair of batteries. We’ve got our first pieces!” he offered excitedly.

 

She could sense the motion of him bending over to pick them up. Blindfold or not she knew exactly what that would look like- not that she’d noticed his cute butt before or anything.

 

Soon they continued the search, one of five parts in hand. It had taken less time than they imagined finding those so hopefully the others would be just as easy. The only time they stopped was when they heard Coran announce he was in the area, ducking into whatever tight spaces they could fit. Secretly Allura wondered why they didn’t just make a run for it. Not that it mattered to her, this way was much more enjoyable.

 

The first time they were under a low table, the next in a small crevice in the wall. Every time they were pressed closely together, so much that their breathing would sync.

 

Allura was also beginning to enjoy not seeing anything. It kept her close to Keith while elevating her sense of touch. Every brush of the hand, every warm breath, every press of the body. She could only imagine how much heat she was radiating, wondering if it rivaled his.

 

After a couple of varga had passed, they reached a hallway that Allura felt was familiar. If she was right, her room was just up ahead. She followed slowly behind Keith, her hands on his waist to guide her.

 

A few steps later there was a tinkling then scraping noise. Keith must have kicked something metal, hopefully another piece of the flashlight. Her hands instinctively clinched his sides a bit harder.

 

“Was that a second piece?”

 

“Sounded like it,” he responded. “It rolled ahead a bit so let’s go find it.”

 

They moved together to the spot where she assumed it landed. She felt Keith bend to pick it up only to hear it rolling again. He cursed then lurched for it, pulling her with him and causing the two to tumble to the floor. Keith yelped in pain, likely because he took the force of the landing.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, the sound of sincere concern etched in her question.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice strained. “I hit my chin of all things. Should be okay, it’ll just be bruised a bit.”

 

The Princess couldn’t help but worry now, afraid it was worse than he let on. Keith never complained about getting hurt so she wanted to see it for herself.

 

“Keith, let me have a look at it. What rooms are nearby?”

 

“Um, well, I’m not sure exactly…” he responded hesitantly.

 

She knew she’d have to be more direct.

 

“My room is here, isn’t it?” she asked curtly.

 

Quiet followed her question, as if Keith was afraid to answer. However the echo of Coran’s voice in the hall must have prompted him to forget his unease. He snatched Allura’s hand, slamming her palm against the door panel. With one swoop he had her in the room and the door closed behind them.

 

Annoyed that his change of heart wasn’t a result of wanting to be alone with her, Allura pulled the blindfold down around her neck before yanking Keith by the arm down onto the bed.

 

“Now,” she pouted as she sat next to him, “are you going to let me look at your injury or not?”

 

Keith gaped at her, simply nodding slightly before turning to face her fully. She gently placed her hand on his chin, which caused him to wince slightly. Instead she moved her hand to his forehead, tilting his head backwards to afford her a better look. There was little light in the room but she didn’t dare turn any more on lest the other paladins spot it and catch them not participating.

 

“You know, if the others finish before we get back it might look bad,” he muttered.

 

“We do have two pieces and they don’t know that. They’ll be looking for a long time.”

 

He smiled at that, realizing she wasn’t going to let him out of this easily. After a few dobashes she removed her hands and set them on her lap.

 

“I think you’ll be okay, it will just be sore for a bit. I’m sorry I don’t have any ice to put on it for you.” She gave him an apologetic smile in case he doubted her sincerity.

 

“It’s okay,” Keith responded, turning to look at something interesting over her right shoulder. “You could just kiss it to make it better.”

 

In the low light Allura couldn’t be sure but thought Keith might have blushed at his own suggestion.

 

“Oh, is that how humans typically heal?” she asked, genuinely curious.

 

Keith threw his hands up, waving them frantically while he looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

“Uh, no! That was just a joke,” he protested, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “That’s something we do, but it’s not actually effective. It’s more to make the other person feel better is all.”

 

Allura scooted closer to him, leaning so close that she could hardly focus on his handsome features.

 

“You’ve been helping me so I’d like to make you feel better. If that’s okay.”

 

Once again Keith froze; he seemed to want to say yes but wasn’t sure he could. At this point the Princess decided to take matters into her own hands. Or lips, as it were.

 

She placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing it closer to hers. Quickly she placed a small peck on his chin, backing away slowly to see if she could read his reaction.

 

“Better?”

 

“Maybe try _one_ more time.”

 

This time her lips lingered, dragging along his skin as she pulled away. Slowly he pulled back, which worried Allura. Maybe she’d misinterpreted this whole situation. She started to speak but was quieted when his hand reached for hers.

 

His dark blue eyes locked onto her bright blue ones, a silent agreement passing between them.

 

Keith took a breath before diving for her mouth. His lips were warm and wet, moving frantically over her own. She pushed herself further onto the bed without breaking contact, him chasing her while nipping at her mouth.

 

When he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward she responded with a gasp, allowing access for his tongue to seek out hers. Allura looped her arms under his shoulders, pulling him down to the pillow with her.

 

The game, the team, all of it be damned. She’d waited too long for this.

 

Sliding her hands under the hem of his shirt, she slid it up until his chest was exposed. Breaking the kiss, she moved to tease his muscles with her tongue, eliciting a low hiss. He sat up briefly to discard the piece of clothing before dropping back down to plant bite marks down her neck.

 

Allura was having difficulties staying quiet herself. The small gasping noises she made seemed to fuel his desire, moving him to tease more out of her.

 

When she felt she’d lost control she rolled him off her, pushing herself up to straddle him while running her hands over his chiseled form.

 

“Is this making you feel better, too?” she asked breathlessly.

 

He nodded, seemingly unable to utter words at this point.

 

Allura slid backwards down his legs, reaching for the waistband of his pants. Hooking her fingers she slowly worked them over his hips, all the way down to his feet. The pants joined his shirt in a pile on the floor, along with his shoes and socks.

 

The only secret he kept from her now was underneath a thin layer of material. She knew the bulge beneath was meant for her, but she wasn’t ready to reveal it yet.

 

Slinking forward on all fours she began to flick her tongue languidly from his navel to his throat, where she watched him swallow hard when she neared it. Then she proceeded to dot his shoulders with small bites, licking the injured skin each time before blowing cool air upon it.

 

Now she knew was losing it. His hands were gripping the bedcovers tightly, his teeth clenched. She could tell he was holding back so she sat up once again to remove her blouse, his eyes following her movements eagerly.

 

Still he seemed hesitant to act. Allura grabbed his wrists firmly, moving his hands to touch her chest. She allowed him a moment to adjust to the sensation of her bare skin. When he looked at her she nodded her permission for him to move them.

 

Cautiously his fingers slid down over her breasts, his thumb circling around to tease her nipples. Quickly he sat up, his mouth hungrily taking her right one while his fingers continued to caress the left. Allura resumed raking her teeth along his neck in an attempt to stifle any noises that might escape in the heat of the moment.

 

Soon Keith took notice of the blindfold that still hung around her neck, reaching up to tug it gently. Once again, he looked at her before asking the question.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Allura pressed her lips to his ear to whisper her answer. “I trust you every single day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just more smut. And a bit of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it. I've never written this kinda stuff before so, um, yeah.

With Allura’s help, Keith pulled the blindfold back over her beautiful eyes.

 

He hated to do it. He loved the way they looked. They reminded him of the blue and pink cotton candy he would get when the fair was in town. Now they were hidden from him, covered by his lust and her love.

 

She trusted him. That alone excited him. He vowed to himself to never betray her faith.

 

He shifted them so his feet touched the floor, Allura still straddling him. His hands moved to her lower back, inching down inside her shorts while his mouth teased her left breast. She lifted up slightly, allowing him better access.

 

In turn she tugged insistently at the waistband of his underwear. Keith was not about to deny his princess anything she desired and moved them to stand. Allura slinked out of her shorts before dragging down Keith’s tight black boxers. She rose again to stand, her body brushing along his as she did so.

 

His arm reached around the low curve of her back, pulling her flush against his body. The last time they’d stood so close he was leaving on a suicide mission. As well as he remembered how nice she felt then, that memory was eclipsed now by the feel of her soft skin against his.

 

Keith’s teeth teased her ears, the feeling of her breath hot on his neck as her tongue licked his skin. His erection pulsed in response. She noticed his reaction, grinding her hips into his hardened member. Now he wanted to tease Allura in return. He walked around the bed, directing her towards him with only his voice.

 

He watched as she crawled halfway across the bed reaching blindly for him; she found his hands and drew him to her. Her hands found his hips, nails digging into his flesh. Allura’s lithe fingers then drew a line up the taut muscles of his back, eliciting small shudders from him.

 

Her touch was like a burning candle, hot wax scorching his flesh. It was a sharp contrast to the coolness of the room around them, encouraging him to touch her in return.

 

Balancing on his knees, Keith pulled her to face him. His lips found hers again, the kiss deep and needy. Her hand slipped between their bodies, grabbing his erection. She ran her fist up and down his length, and he could feel a smirk teasing her lips with every sigh that flitted off his. Soon she dropped down, her mouth tantalizingly close to his cock.

 

“Is this okay?” she breathed.

 

Keith nodded, forgetting that she couldn’t see his response. Quickly he corrected himself.

 

“Whatever you want is okay. I trust you, too.”

 

His answer provoked a small smile from the Princess, who then brought his member to her lips for a small kiss. Keith couldn’t stop the moan her simple gesture produced. He worried that anyone nearby would hear them, but she didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Allura ran her tongue over his tip before slowly sliding it down his length, her mouth closing over it.

 

That sent Keith over the edge. The feeling of her enveloping him only made him want more. He wanted to be inside her, to explore that part of her yet hidden from him. But he needed to know she wanted that, too.

 

He reached to untie the blindfold, tossing it to the side.

 

Allura looked at him with concern. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Not anymore,” he smiled, kissing her forehead.

 

Keith laid her back down, kissing her lips as his hand made its way to her slit. He looked to her for approval, afraid to cross any boundaries he shouldn’t. She answered him by placing her hand over his, moving it to her wet folds. His finger slid easily into her, moving in and out at an even pace. He only pulled them out to allow himself access to explore her even further.

 

Shifting down between her legs, he found her slick mound enticing. Once again, he looked to her for approval, and upon gaining it dove hungrily into her. His tongue traced her opening before it circled her nub, causing her to thrash and press further into him. He loved what he was doing to Allura and repeated the act several times, each time bringing her closer to climax.  

 

Not wanting to end things yet, Keith slipped his finger into her once again. Allura breathed his name like a prayer as he found her sensitive spot. Once he felt she was ready he slipped another digit in, drawing even more beautiful sounds from her. Finally, he attempted a third, hoping to stretch her as much as possible.

 

“Please,” she begged, causing him to withdraw for fear he’d hurt her.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

 

He couldn’t finish the sentence before Allura had flipped them, slamming him onto his back to loom over him. Confused he froze in place, afraid to move. His eyes scanned hers for a hint of anger but all he saw was _want_. Her hand closed around his erection as she moved the tip to her opening. Realizing he wasn’t moving she stopped, her eyes questioning.

 

“Do you want this?” she asked, caution punctuating her words.

 

“More than anything,” he answered honestly. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

 

At his words her face softened, her smile brightened. She lowered herself onto him, her slickness allowing him to push himself in fully. Allura paused for a moment, adjusting to his size. Soon she was moving with him, her hips meeting his as he pushed up into her. Her core was tight and wet, and responded to him in the most amazing way.

 

The feeling of her made him euphoric, like a drug. He watched her intently, enraptured by the movement of her body.

 

Soon the rhythm grew frantic. Allura’s body grew tense as she reached her peak, her attempts to muffle her screams failing. Keith could feel the waves of her orgasm wash over him. He knew it was going to undo him as well; he felt his muscles tighten before completely uncoiling. With a loud grunt he emptied himself, releasing his seed into her.

 

Without breaking contact Allura dropped wearily onto his chest. Her heavy breaths were wildly out of sync with his own. They stayed like that for some time, bodies hot and sticky with sweat. Finally, she moved off him, rolling to his side.

 

He mourned the loss, hastily turning to reach for her. His mind was racing, trying to sort through how he had gone from playing a game to getting the girl. She was beautiful and powerful; many men would be hers if she so wished.

 

“These team building exercises are more fun than I expected,” Keith admitted with a laugh.

 

“If _we’re_ partners, at least,” Allura teased. “I’m not going to do this with all the paladins, you know.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at her words, pulling her even closer for a kiss. “Same here.”

 

They both lay there, happy in each other’s company. Keith was already imagining how he’d manage to get her alone next time. As big as the castle was it seemed privacy was at a premium. Maybe he’d have to take her far away from there.

_Knock-knock._

Their reverie was broken as they looked to each other in panic. Whoever was there might have heard them and come to check.

 

“Princess, are you in there?”

 

Coran’s voice meant there was no getting out of this, he’d wait a few tics before letting himself in most likely. Allura pressed a button to draw the curtains on the bed. Then she simultaneously pushed Keith down under the covers while pulling them up to her neck.

 

Keith pressed himself into the mattress, his arm still draped across Allura’s stomach. Breathing as shallowly as he could, he waited for the elder statesman to enter the room.

 

Soon the doors swished open. Keith strained to hear the conversation as it unfolded.

 

“Coran, um, what are you doing here?”

 

“I hadn’t seen you- or most of the other paladins- for a while so I was worried. Why are you in your bed, are you sick?”

 

Well, at least his voice sounded genuinely concerned, Keith thought. Maybe he’s completely oblivious.

 

“Sorry, I’m fine Coran. I just, erm, slipped on some food goo and landed hard on my backside. Just resting it for a bit, nothing to be concerned about.”

 

Of course, Keith knew that was a lie yet he felt it necessary to plant a gentle kiss on her hip. Then another, and yet another. Her hand blocked him from a fourth.

 

“Well I guess I’m going to end the game soon, it seems no one has completed it. I froze Shiro half a varga ago and no one’s come to free him.”

 

“Oh, well, I’ve not seen any of the other paladins. Maybe you should keep looking. Surely Hunk isn’t that hard to find.”

 

“If you say so, I—”

 

Coran’s voice stopped suddenly and Keith realized something. All his clothes were in a pile, on the floor, in plain view.

 

_Quizznak!_

After a beat he resumed speaking. “Are you sure you haven’t seen Keith, Princess Allura?”

 

Her hand found Keith’s head, pushing it down to prevent him from revealing himself while she answered. “I _was_ blindfolded you know,” her voice going up an octave when Keith pinched her nipple in retaliation.

 

“Okay then, I’ll be off. I guess Keith is more elusive than I imagined. Lance and Pidge are also very good at this game it would seem.”

 

With that the doors closed and Allura exhaled loudly, then slid under the covers to face Keith.

 

“Do you think he knows?”

 

“Allura, we left all the evidence on the floor. If he doesn’t know he needs to get his eyes checked.”

 

“Fine. Go take a shower and report to the control room. I’ll follow later.”

 

Once he was dressed again Keith made his way through the halls with the batteries in hand. He’d left the flashlight casing with Allura to bring herself.

 

As he rounded the corner he crashed into Pidge, looking a bit disheveled herself.

 

“So, you and Lance found a good place to hide, hmm?” Keith teased.

 

“Shut up, we just managed to stay a step ahead of Coran is all,” she grumbled, her face turning red.

 

He laughed but decided not to attempt to drag it out of her, mostly for his own sake.

 

When they reached the finish line, Shiro and Hunk were already there. Hunk had two pieces of the flashlight and Shiro had one. Several minutes later Lance arrived, followed shortly by Allura.

 

Keith was having trouble not looking at the Princess, because every time he did he felt his face heating up.

 

“Okay paladins, the game is over and Hunk is the winner!” Coran proclaimed.

 

The other team members clapped for the beaming yellow paladin.

 

“Shiro has another game for us to play later, it’s called capture the flag. It has to be played _outside_ , in _wide open spaces_ , in the _daytime_.”

 

Keith glanced over at Allura who looked as guilty as he felt. He also noticed Pidge blushing and Lance fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

As they filed out of the control room Shiro walked up to Lance and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Head’s up Lance, your fly is open,” he smirked as Lance reached frantically for his zipper.

 

Keith was tempted to laugh before Shiro cut him a look.

 

“And Keith, your shirt’s on inside out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that may earn a second chapter, but for now I'm only listing it as one.


End file.
